halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
A Rainbow In One Color
Plot Afer leaving the Traveling Fair, Sean drives Lisa to a hilltop over the town of Russellville so that they can talk about the pictures. Lisa decides to tell Sean, the whole story of what happened two years ago with herself and Daniel. She tells him that she was babysitting Daniel while his parents were out and she decided to talk him for a walk. The one thing she neglected to do was tell anyone of where they were going. Daniel ranoff from her and into the Bowles house as Lisa tried to go after but tripped. When she got herself back to her feet, Lisa walked into th house where she found Daniel, unconscious and bleeding, in the basement. Lisa thought he was dead and went to make sure he was okay. She screamed for help and a man did arrive, but he was going to help them. Lisa panicked as the man locked her and Daniel in the basement. Two days later, one of the police's force dogs managed to track down their scent and helped them to the house, and the two were now saved. Although the dog was later found dead as someone had snapped it's neck. Lisa didn't speak for two weeks after this incident. Daniel's mom later forbid Lisa from ever seeing her son again, although she did allow him to draw pictures and send them to Lisa. Sean questioned her about the new disturbing pictures she had been getting, but Lisa didn't have any idea on what was going on. Lisa went on to explain that the experience changed her and how she wants to grow up but at the same time, go back to the innocence of childhood. Sean tells her that he understands what she means and tells her that he feels the same as she does about growing up. Elsewhere, Ryan is thinking about how he and his wife first met and how much she means to him. He is determined to find her but he knows he has to lay low or else the police will take him in and stop him from finding his wife. Sean decides to take Lisa home and tells her to take a shower so she can gather herself together. Before she leaves, Lisa tells Sean that he should call Nikki as Lisa knows about her crush on Sean but he had not noticed. Sean calls her up but no one picks up. At the Russellville Infirmary, Abby awakens. Back at Lisa's home, Lisa is taking a shower and is glad to have a moment to herself. Downstairs, Sean realizes that the phone line is dead and he then notices a trail of blood leading outside. Sean panicks, knowing that Lisa is in danger. Upstairs, Lisa is still showering when someone throws her cat's body into the tub with her. Lisa screams and the lights are turned off. When they come back on, Lisa sees the same man who was watching her at the fair. Sean rushes to her aid but Michael pushes him down the stairs and then leaves the house. Sean tells Lisa that he is going over him and going to kill him but Lisa doesn't want him to leave but Sean is already gone. Lisa then looks into her room to disocver that Michael had drawn disturbing pictures and placed all of them on her wall. She gets dressed, arms herself with a kitchen knife and tries to figure out who to help as she is worried about both Daniel and Sean. She decides to checkup on Daniel first. Once she arrives, she is stopeed by Ryan who wants to know what she is doing at the house. Lisa explains everything that she knows and hands Ryan the picture that Michael had given her. Ryan knows the woman in the photograph, it is Judith Myers, Michael's older sister. Ryan then worries that it may already too late to save Daniel and his family. He tries to open the front door but Michael had placed razor blades on the knob. Back at the White Oak Cementery, Sean has lost track of Michael and finds an open grave. Once he looks inside, he finds Nikki's body. Before he can even react, Michael sneeks up behind him and hits him in the head with a shovel. Sean tries to understand what Michael is doing this to him but Michael still murders him with the shovel and buries him with Nikki. Characters * Michael Myers * Lisa Thomas * Daniel Cole (Flashback) * Ryan Nichols * Marcie Nichols (Flashback) * Abigail Crawford * Matthew Cooper * Lisa Thomas' Cat * Judith Myers (Flashback) * Sean Reynolds * Nicola Antonelli Notes & Trivia * In the panel where Lisa discovers her room is covered with Michael's pictures, various scenes,people and locations from the series can be seen drawn such as **Sam Loomis **Judith Myers death **Annie Brackett layed out in front of Judith's tombstone **Bob Simms' death **Lynda Van Der Klok's death **Bernard Garrett's death **Virginia Alves's corpse **Sarah Wainthrope's lit corpse **Patrick Carter's corpse **Miss Haddonfield 1991's headless body **The wounded stapled dog **Haddonfield Elementary School Teacher twisted smile with barbed wire. **Lisa's cat corpse **The Myers house Comic Covers Halloween Nightdance 3 A.jpg Halloween Nigthdance 3 B.jpg Halloween Nightdance 3 C.jpg Category:Comics